1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the setting of distances of a print head on a thick print material in an office machine, in particular in a printer for savings booklets and vouchers, where the print head can be moved back and forth on a print-head carriage in parallel to a print surface support between end positions and can be set perpendicular to the print surface support against the spring force relative to the print surface support, with at least one rotatable roller supported at the print-head front face, which roller rests on a bendable strip running in parallel to the print-surface support, where the bendable strip solidly rests on the thick print material during the printing process.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a device is known from the German Patent Application Laid Open DE-AS 2,234,616. The known device serves for sensing distance in the context of an automatic distance control between a print head and the paper to be printed on. The known device is to solve the problem of creating a paper-thickness sensing device at printers, which allows to achieve with simple means an automatic adaptation of the distance print head - paper to various paper thicknesses and which does not render the introduction of record carriers difficult. Such a device, however, can only provide advantages as a distance-setting device with several paper layers, however it is not advantageous in case of print material thicknesses, which amount to from about 0.3 and more millimeter to several millimeters.